Terror of The Black Dragon
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: A week has past since Shen's defeat and Po has been having strange dreams lately, A new threat is rising and the secret of the Dragon Scroll is revealed. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy Dream

Chapter 1: A Crazy Dream

Po, The Furious five and Master Shifu have just returned to the Valley of Peace after Po achieved inner peace and defeated Lord Shen they left Gongmen City in the hands of Masters Storming Ox and Croc. When they arrived at the Valley, Po went to go and see his father Mr Ping while Shifu and the Five made their way to The Jade Palace.

"Man I hope Po doesn't take long cause I'm starving" said Mantis rubbing his stomach.

"Same here, I can't wait to start digging into those almond cookies" replied Monkey.

"Hey can I have some?" Mantis asked in a begging tone.

"No!" Monkey said, then he ran up the steps and Mantis chased after him.

"Come on man don't be selfish!"

"I said no!"

Viper sighed "Some things just never change"

When they reached the palace they all went into kitchen waiting for Po, a few hours later Po finally turned up.

"Sorry I'm late guys, it was busy down at the shop" said Po

"It's okay Po" said Viper

Po cooked up some noodle soup for Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper then he made some tofu for Tigress.

"Aww man I never get tired of your noodles Po" said Mantis

"Heh thanks"

Shifu stood which caught everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow you will all be having to day off to rest, after the recent events I figured we could use a break"

"Yes Master!" Everyone said in unison

"Po after we've eaten you and me need to talk" said Shifu

"About what?" asked Po

"About you achieving Inner peace"

"Oh, okay"

After dinner Po went with Shifu to the sacred peach tree.

"Po I want to know how you achieved Inner peace"

"Well, after Shen blew me out of the factory I ended up at the village where I was born, I began remembering what happened that night. I let the memories come to me and I achieved Inner peace" Shifu nodded and stared out into the horizon.

"Well I congratulate you panda, achieving Inner at such a young age is….impressive"

"Gee….Thanks Shifu" Shifu turned to Po and smiled "You may go now Po"

Po went back to palace and into barracks, there he saw Tigress entering her room but Po stopped her.

"Hey Tigress!" said Po

"What is it Po?" asked the feline

"I was just wondering if you're feeling alright"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kinda took that blast from Shen's cannon for me" Po said rubbing the back of his neck "Well I doubt you would've survived that weapon twice" Tigress smiled and went into her room. Po went into his room and went to sleep, that night he was having the weirdest dream, he was in a cave and there was a terrible fog outside.

Po could feel something breathing down his neck, he turned around but he saw nothing. Then suddenly a giant yellow eye opened and looked down at the panda.

"He's coming Dragon Warrior" The beast said

"What? Who's coming?" asked Po

The Beast didn't answer instead the fog came into the cave, Po couldn't see a thing.

"Wait who's coming!" he yelled but no answer, Then suddenly Po heard a growl behind him, Po turned around and saw two large glowing red eyes staring at him. Before Po could even react this second beast charged him, Po woke up screaming, Tigress burst into his room.

"Po what's wrong!" asked Tigress

"N-nothing just a crazy dream is all" replied Po

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

"Okay"

Tigress left Po's room but she wasn't dropping it, meanwhile Po lied on his bed thinking about those creatures he saw in his dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Shang

Chapter 2: Shang

It's been a week since Po, the Furious five and Master Shifu Returned to the Valley of Peace, Po hasn't had that dream again but he keeps thinking what that first beast said "_He's coming Dragon Warrior_" those words echoed inside Po's head.

"Po…..PO!" yelled Mantis, Po snapped back to reality and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Huh what?" said the panda

"Are you okay? You've had that blank look on your face all morning" said Crane

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night" said Po rubbing the back of his neck.

Tigress stared at Po, she knew he was hiding something and she was determined to find out what it was, just then Monkey came into kitchen and he wasn't happy.

"Po did you eat all of my almond cookies again?"

"No why?"

"Don't lie to me Po"

"It wasn't him, he's been here all morning" said Viper

"And I was up all night and I didn't here anyone leaving their room" added Tigress

"Well if Po didn't do then who did?" asked Mantis, just then Master Shifu walked in.

"Good morning Students" said the aged red panda

"Good morning Master" replied the Students

Master Shifu helped himself to a bowl of noodle soup and sat down next to Tigress, after everyone had eaten they heard something break. They ran into the Sacred Hall of Warriors, but there was nobody there but the Urn of Whispering Warriors was shattered on the floor. Shifu's ears then twitched.

"Someone's in the palace" said Shifu

"Where?" asked Tigress, just then they heard a pot fall on the floor.

"THE KITCHEN!" everyone yelled in unison

They rushed to the kitchen and saw that the cupboards had been looted and the remaining food on the table was gone, Tigress saw a stranger by the door but he disappeared as soon as she spotted him.

"There!" she announced

Then the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and Master Shifu ran out of the kitchen and chased this stranger he was small and carrying a sack of food and he was quick so they couldn't make out any details, they chased him through the palace and down the steps. Crane was able to get in front of the stranger but the stranger was just a Tiger cub wearing tattered clothes, he looked about ten.

"Guys stop! It's just a kid" said Crane, everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Hey you're right" replied Po

The Tiger cub threw the sack of food in the air and kicked Crane in the chest causing him to fall down the steps, then he caught the sack of food and whacked Monkey and Mantis with it then he ran down the steps, Po, Tigress, Viper and Shifu went after him but they eventually lost him.

"How can you loose a kid that fast?" asked Po while he gasped for air

"Who ever that kid is he's fast and strong" said Tigress

"We'll split up, Po and Tigress will search the rooftops while Me and Viper will go door to door to see if anyone's spotted him" Said Shifu

Po and Tigress went on the rooftops and began looking while Shifu and Viper went door to door asking the citizens if they've seen the Tiger cub.

"Man, where could this kid be?" asked Po

"What I want to know is how he learned to fight the way he did, you saw what he did to Monkey, Crane and Mantis" replied Tigress, Po was wondering that as well a kid took down three members of the Furious Five without even trying. Just then Po saw the cub, he was only six rooftops away.

"Tigress look! There he is" said Po pointing at the cub

Po and Tigress jumped across the rooftops and when they were three rooftops away from the kid the young cub saw them, panicked, jumped off the roof and ran as fast as he could. Po and Tigress chased him until they reached a small abandoned hut just outside of town, the Tiger cub went inside and Po and Tigress peaked through the window. The Tiger cub set the sack of food on a table.

"Ok guys I brought dinner!" he announced, Then a younger female tiger cub that looked about eight walked in with another male cub that was even younger he looked about six.

"Aww how cute" said Po

"What should we do?" asked Tigress

"Let's go" said Po, Just then Po stubbed his foot on a rock and he yelled in pain which alerted the older Tiger cub.

"Who's there!" he demanded, The older cub turned to the others "Stay here" he ordered, then he ran out the door to investigate and saw Tigress and Po.

"What're doing here?" asked the cub

"We're here to get back our food" replied Po

"Finders keepers fatty"

"Why you little-" Tigress covered Po's mouth, then the other cubs came outside

"Shang what's going on? Who are these people?" asked the young cub

"Go back inside you two, big brother will handle this" Shifu and Viper then came.

"You, boy! Why did you break into the Jade Palace?" asked Shifu

Shang sighed "I was stealing food for my brother and sister, we're starving out here"

"That still doesn't give you the right to steal food from us"

"I'm sorry, but I promised my father I'd take care of them no matter what"

"Come on Shifu cut him some slack he's just a kid" said Viper

Shifu sighed "Fine, but don't ever steal from us again" before Shifu could walk away he was stopped by Tigress.

"Hold on a second Master" Tigress turned to Shang "Where're your parents?" asked Tigress.

"Dead" replied Shang "My mother died giving birth to my brother and my father died of a fatal illness"

Tigress felt guilty for asking him that question, she could tell by the look in his eye that he tried his best not to think about.

"Do you have any other family?" asked Viper

"No it's just us" said the female cub

"Why didn't you go to Bao Gu Orphanage?" asked Po

"We did but we were bullied every day, my sister would be called names, some of the kids would steal my brother's toys and I would get beat up every day so we ran away"

Tigress' heart sank, that was worse than her time at the orphanage.

"Let's go" ordered Shifu then Shifu, Tigress, Viper and Po went back to the palace. That night Po had that dream again he was in the same cave as before "Hello! Big scary monster guy! Are you in here?" then he heard a roar and he saw that second beast but the mist still covered it's body except for it's glowing red eyes "You cannot stop what is coming Dragon Warrior" then the beast released a loud roar before Po woke up in a cold sweat.


	3. Chapter 3: Adoption

Chapter 3: Adoption

The next day Po was in the training hall thinking about the words of the second beast, just then Tigress walked in, She then sat down next to Po.

"Po are you alright?" asked Tigress

"Uh yeah I'm fine! why wouldn't I be?"

"Po I know you're hiding something from us and I want to know what it is"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Po!"

"Fine, I've been having weird dreams but it's nothing to worry about I just gotta stop midnight snacking is all" Tigress knew that wasn't the truth, but she could see that Po really wanted the subject to be dropped so for his sake she dropped it. Just then Master Shifu walked in and Po jumped to his feet and ran over to the red panda.

"Master Shifu, I need to ask you something really important"

"What is it panda?" asked Shifu

"I was wondering if I could adopt those cubs from yesterday"

"What? I don't know Po children are a huge responsibility"

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for all three of them besides they're dying out there you saw where they lived and heard their back story" Shifu turned away and was in deep thought.

"Po's right Master they're just kids, that's not a good life for them".

"Very well, you have my permission but Tigress will also be responsible for them"

"W-what?"

"Po can't watch all three kids at once, and since you're also determined have these cubs stay then you will be the adoptive mother" Tigress stood there in confusion, she never once thought about being a mother but she knew those kids needed parents and if it was going to be her and Po then she wasn't going to argue.

"We'll leave right away" said Po, then he put his fist to his palm and bowed then him and Tigress departed.

When they reached the hut, they saw Shang chopping some fire wood, Po and Tigress approached him. When Shang saw them he dropped the axe and walked over to them.

"What're you two doing here?" asked Shang

"Let's go inside and we'll talk" said Tigress

Shang picked up the fire wood then he led the Dragon Warrior and Tigress into the hut, when they went inside they saw the other two cubs sitting at the table, Po and Tigress sat down and Shang set the fire wood by the fireplace and sat down next to his brother.

"So what're doing here?" Shang asked again

"How would you guys like to live in Jade Palace with us?" asked Po, the cubs were shocked.

"What're saying?" asked Shang

"We're saying we'd like to adopt you three" replied Tigress

"REALLY?" asked the Shang's brother and sister

"Uh huh" replied Po, Shang got up and walked over to the fireplace.

"My father told me on his deathbed to do what's best for my brother and sister"

"Living at Jade Palace is what's good for them and you, this house is old and falling apart you have to steal food just to keep yourselves from starving to death" said Tigress, Shang nodded "You're right" then he turned to the two kung fu masters "Alright we'll live with you"

"YAY!" his brother and sister said together, then they got up and gave their new adoptive parents a hug "Go grab your things and we'll go" said Po, the cubs went into their room and grabbed their things, Shang grabbed his families medallion while his brother grabbed a plush tiger doll and his sister grabbed the picture of her, Shang, the younger brother and their father then they went with Po and Tigress to the Jade Palace.

"So what're your names?" asked Po

"I'm Shang, this is my sister Mei-Lien and my brother Bao" said Shang

"Well I'm Po the Dragon Warrior and this is Master Tigress"

"We know who you are" said Mei-Lien

"You do?" asked Po

"All of China knows about you like how you defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen" said Bao

After a few minutes of walking they arrived in town and went up the steps even though Po fell and bounced all the way down and had to run back up. When they entered the Jade Palace they were greeted by Master Shifu, the three cubs then bowed.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace" said Shifu

"Thank you Master Shifu" the cubs said in unison, Shifu bowed his head and left to meditate.

"Hey let's introduce them to the Five" said Po

"Alright" replied Tigress

Po and Tigress led the cubs into the training hall where the rest of the Furious Five were training, when they saw Po and Tigress with the cubs Crane's jaw dropped, Viper and Monkey went wide eyed and Mantis who was practising on the adversary saw the cubs, forgot what he was doing and got whacked across the room like Po did on his first day.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Bao

"I don't know" replied Mei-Lien

"Po why is the kid who robbed the Jade Palace yesterday here?" asked Crane

"Me and Tigress adopted him and his brother and sister" replied Po

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Mantis, then Viper whacked him with her tail and send him flying into the wall.

"I think Po and Tigress have done a great thing picking these cubs off the streets, and plus they're soooooo cute!" said Viper

"Thank you" replied Mei-Lien

"So what're their names?" asked Monkey

"I'm Shang"

"My name is Mei-Lien nice to meet you all"

"And I'm Bao"

"Nice to meet you guys officially" said Viper

"Likewise" replied Shang

"So! who's hungry?" said Po

"I am!" the cubs said in unison

"Alright let's head down to the kitchen and I'll make a big lunch just for you little guys" said Po

"Wow really?" asked Bao

"You bet"

"Awesome" said Shang and Bao

"Wait!" said Tigress

"What's wrong?" asked Shang

"Before we go I want to know one thing"

"What is it?"

"How did you learn to fight the way you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yesterday you took down Crane, Monkey and Mantis without breaking a sweat"

Shang paused for a minute to think "Now that you mention it….I don't know how I learned to fight like that it just comes to me naturally" said Shang

"Wait no kung fu training at all?" asked Mantis

"No"

Tigress stared at Shang but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth, she then nodded and him, Po, the cubs and the rest of the Furious Five went to the kitchen to have lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

Chapter 4: Bonding

Po had made a huge lunch, 45 bean buns, 8 bowls of noodle soup and 50 dumplings, everyone ate their bowls of noodle soup first then the bean buns and dumplings were devoured in minutes.

"Man, I couldn't eat another bite" said Mantis

"Same here" replied Shang

"Men, all they do is think with their stomachs" said Viper. Tigress and Mei-Lien giggled.

"Hey Tigress, how come you were the only one who didn't have any noodle soup?" asked Bao

"Well I prefer my own personal food" said Tigress

"You really should try it, this stuff is great!" said Mei-Lien

"I don't know…"

"She's right Tigress, you never try Po's noodle soup" said Monkey

"Oh alright" Po cooked up some noodle soup and placed it in front of Tigress, she sighed and tasted it, then she went wide eyed.

"Wow, this is amazing"

"Told ya" said Mei-Lien, then she giggled.

After lunch Po and Tigress decided to spend the rest of the day with the cubs, first they went to go and buy them some new clothes, Shang got a pair of black pants with yellow dragons twirling up the legs, Mei-Lien got an emerald coloured vest with a pair of plain black pants and Bao got a pair of plain blue pants.

Afterwards Po decided to introduce the cubs to Mr Ping, when they arrived at the shop it was really busy, they saw Mr Ping in the kitchen making some noodles. Po, Tigress and the cubs went inside and when saw them he gave his son a big hug.

"Po it's been a week why haven't you visited" asked the Dragon Warrior's adoptive father

"Sorry dad" replied Po

"So what brings you two here?" asked Mr Ping

"I'd like to introduce you to some people"

"Really? Who?" Po moved aside revealing the three cubs that were hiding behind him, Mr Ping went wide eyed and his mouth fell open.

"Me and Tigress adopted these cubs today" said Po

"Po I am so proud of you!" said Mr Ping, Shang stepped forward and put his hand forward "Pleased to meet you sir" he said "Just call Mr Ping, or Grandpa whatever you feel comfortable with" said the old goose.

"So uh Po, are you and Master Tigress…well you know…"

"What?" asked Po

"Together" Po and Tigress both went completely red "NO DAD! We just adopted these cubs is all, we're not together" said Po "Ok, if you say so" then turned to the cubs "So what're your names?"

"I'm Shang, this is my brother Bao and my sister Mei-Lien"

"Well it's nice to meet you three"

"Likewise" said Bao

"Come on guys let's go" said the Dragon Warrior, Po, the cubs and Tigress went back to the Jade Palace, when they arrived they decided to do some training so they went to the training hall.

"You three go and practise on the adversary" said Tigress

"Alright, I'll go first" said Bao

Bao approached the adversary and took a fighting stance, then he attacked it. Bao was fast and powerful delivering jab after jab, Po and Tigress were impressed. Finally Bao delivered a powerful punch to the adversary sending flying across the room and crashing into wall, next up was Mei-Lien.

She took a fighting stance and charged the adversary, she was even faster than Bao, she jumped kicked the adversary into the wall and then backed flipped over it and punched it so hard it went flying and it crashed into Po.

"Sorry Po, I get a little carried away sometimes"

"It's okay my ribs were already broken"

"I guess I'm up next" said Shang

Shang took a fighting stance, then he charged and delivered a roundhouse kick to the adversary then a powerful punch sending the adversary flying across the room then he charged the adversary again but this time he was so fast he literally looked like an orange, black and white blur delivering thousands of hit's a minute to the adversary. Finally Shang had stopped and the adversary was severely damaged.

"How did you do that?" asked Po

"I don't know it just happens" replied Shang

"What was that technique?" asked Tigress

"The Mongolian Wind Dance" said familiar voice

Tigress and Po turned around and saw Master Shifu balancing on the tip of his staff.

"The Mongolian Wind Dance? I've never heard of this technique" said Tigress

"It's a move that allows the user to go as fast as the wind itself, it takes many years of the most intense training to master it"

"But how come Shang can do it? he's only 10 and he hasn't even had any kung fu training before today" said Po

"You're right Dragon Warrior, but Master Oogway used to tell me stories of people who could master this technique with out any training, Shang must be one of them"

"Then how come me and Mei-Lien can't do it?" asked Bao

"Hmm maybe the ability can only be passed down to the first born in your bloodline" said Shifu

"Look's like Shang is more gifted than we thought" said Po

"Thanks"

"It's getting late, you should all get to bed" said Master Shifu

"But wait where're the cubs going to sleep?" asked Po

"Shang and Bao will sleep in your room Po and Mei-Lien will stay in Tigress' room"

"I'm alright with it" said Tigress

"Same here" replied Po

"Then it's settled" said Shifu

Po, Tigress and the cubs went to the barracks, Po, Shang and Bao went into their room but before Tigress and Mei-Lien could go into theirs Tigress was stopped by Viper.

"Hey Tigress can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Viper

"Sure, Mei-Lien go inside"

Tigress and Viper went into the Sacred Hall of Warriors to talk in private.

"So I've noticed that you and Po are really close" said Viper

"Well yeah we are really good friends" replied Tigress

"Is that all?" asked Viper

"Yeah, what else would we be?"

"Tigress I know you like Po"

"Of course I do he's my friend"

"That's not what I meant" Tigress then realised what she meant and blushed "No! I do not have feelings for Po" snapped the feline "Yes you do" "Can you prove that?" "Yep, first of all you're a lot more sociable, you have fun when he's around, you hugged him in Gongmen city and when he hugged you after he defeated Shen you didn't do anything" Tigress didn't answer, she was right ever since Po came around her life has been different but she refused to believe that actually had feelings for him.

"I only like Po as a friend nothing more"

Viper sighed and went back to the barracks, meanwhile in Po's room Po had just made beds for Shang and Bao, the two cubs hopped in their beds and Po got in his.

"Goodnight guys" said Po

"Goodnight Po" said Shang as he drifted off

"Goodnight Baba" said Bao

Po was shocked by what Bao called him, but he smiled and went to sleep, meanwhile in Tigress' room Tigress had just walked and Mei-Lien was lying in a bed.

"Did you build that?" asked Tigress

"Uh huh, Shang may be the strongest out of us three but I'm the smartest" replied Mei-Lien

"I see" said Tigress, Tigress then got in her bed.

"Goodnight Mei-Lien" said Tigress

"Goodnight Mama" said Mei-Lien as she fell asleep, Tigress gasped, it was weird enough thinking about being a mother but being actually being called Mama made her feel even weirder but it was a good weird, she then smiled at her adoptive daughter and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Upcoming Threat

Chapter 5: The Upcoming Threat

That night Po was having a nightmare, he was in Gongmen city but it was in ruins, most of the buildings were on fire, the citizens were running scared and there were bandits running wild.

Po then discovered to his horror Master Storming Ox and Master Croc were unconscious, they were also badly beaten. Then 8 hooded figures appeared.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from the great Masters Storming Ox and Croc" said the shortest one

"Too bad Shen killed Master Thundering Rhino, he probably would've given us a decent challenge" replied another one

"Don't worry I'm sure the Dragon Warrior will give us a fight to remember" said the tallest

"Don't loose sight of our mission" said the one Po assumed is their leader

Just then Master Croc regained consciousness and got to his feet "Looks like he wants more" said the tallest one

"Master Croc stay down!" said Po but Croc couldn't here him, then he charged the leader and tried to jump kick him but the leader grabbed his leg and he slammed Master Croc into ground causing the ground around them to crack.

"Why you!" said Po, then he charged the leader and tried to punch him but his fist went right through him. Po tried numerous other hits but they kept going through him.

"Let the bandits have their fun here and I'll make my way to the Valley of Peace, The Black Dragon Scroll awaits" then Po woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around and saw that he still in his room and Shang and Bao were asleep.

Po wiped the sweat off his face and left the room, Tigress heard him leave and followed him. Po knocked on Master Shifu's bedroom door and the red panda woke up.

"Who is it?" asked Shifu

"It's me, I need to talk to you right away" replied Po, Shifu slid the door open and invited Po inside. Tigress went by the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is so important that have to wake me up this late?" asked Shifu

"Well I've been having dreams lately"

"Dreams?" said Shifu in a disappointed tone

"Yeah in the first one I was in a cave and there was a fog outside, there was some kind of monster in there, he told me someone was coming I tried to ask who but the fog came in and it disappeared then a second monster appeared and it attacked me and that's when I woke up. Then in the second dream I was in the same cave but only the second monster appeared he said I couldn't stop what was coming and in the dream I just had I saw Gongmen city was being attacked by bandits, and Master Ox and Master Croc were defeated by 8 powerful warriors and their leader said something about the Black Dragon Scroll"

Shifu raised an eyebrow "The Black Dragon Scroll? I've never heard of it" Po sighed with disappointed "However, Master Oogway learned many things during his youth and he hid this knowledge in special library on the other side of China" "Well then use your super speed thing and go" "It's not that simple Po, even at my fastest it will still take a day to get to the library and back"

"But don't worry, I will leave first thing tomorrow morning"

"What should I tell the Five?" asked Po

"Do not divulge this information to the Five yet, just tell them I went to a meeting with the council"

"Alright" said Po, Tigress ran back to her room without alerting Po and Shifu and Po went to his room and went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone had their breakfast and went into the training hall, Crane and Monkey were sparring on the Jade Tortoise, Mantis was training on the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Viper was training on the field of fiery death, Tigress was sparring with Mei-Lien, Bao was training on the adversary and Po was sparring with Shang.

"Hey Po are you alright?" asked Shang

"Yeah why?"

"Well you seem very distant today"

"What? Nah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay"

Shang retook a fighting stance and charged Po, Shang delivered multiple attacks but Po blocked and dodged them all. Then Shang used The Mongolian Wind Dance and delivered more hits, Shang's attacks were so fast Po couldn't tell what were his real punches and kicks and what were just blurs.

Po was able to block most of them but Shang was able to deliver a powerful kick to Po's stomach.

"Oooohoohoohoo, that really hurt" said Po grabbing his stomach

"Sorry Po"

"It's okay little buddy" Po sat down and Shang sat down next to him, They watched as everyone else trained. A few hours later everyone had finished, Tigress walked up to Po.

"Po meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree in an hour, we need to talk" said Tigress

"Okay, but why?" Tigress didn't answer, she just walked away and didn't look back "What did I do this time" Po thought to himself. An hour later he went to the Sacred Peach Tree and he saw Tigress sitting under the tree, Po then sat down next to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Po

"I know about the dreams you've been having" said Tigress

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you talking Shifu last night" Po went wide eyed

"I thought we were friends Po" said Tigress

"We are" replied Po

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I-I don't know" Po bowed his head

"At first I thought they were nothing but they seemed so real, I honestly don't know what's going on, maybe I'm just crazy" Tigress took Po's paw "Don't worry Po, whatever's happening I'll help you get through it" Po smiled "Thanks Tigress" "Don't mention it" replied the feline "Errr Tigress" "Yeah?" "You can let go of my hand now" Tigress looked down and saw she was still holding Po's hand, then she blushed and let go.

Just then Bao came running "Po! Tigress!" "What's wrong Bao?" asked Tigress

"Trouble *pant* in the village *pant* the others went to go check it out"

"Then let's go!" said Po

"Hold on, Bao you back to the Palace" said Tigress

"What? Why?" asked the young cub

"Don't argue with me go!"

"….Okay…." Bao ran back to the palace while Po and Tigress made their down to the village, when they got there they were able to catch up with the others. Then a hooded figure appeared, Po went wide eyed, it was one of the warriors from his dream.

"I am looking for the Dragon Warrior" said Hooded Man

"That'd be me" said Po

"A Panda? I thought Shen wiped you all out years ago?"

"What do you want?" asked Crane, the Hooded Man removed his hood revealing the face of a grey wolf.

"Greetings warriors, I am Jun the Leader of The Black Dragon Circle" Jun said as he bowed

"You didn't answer my question, what do you want?" Crane asked again

"I merely come for what my organisation has spent years searching for, The Black Dragon Scroll"

"The what?" asked Mantis

"Oh you don't know, let's just say it's something really important to me and I want it now"

"Well you can have it!" Po said "I saw you in my dream, you and your gang beat down Masters Ox and Croc and you destroyed Gongmen city"

"Dreams? What dreams?" asked Monkey

"I'll tell you about it later" replied Po

"Give me the Black Dragon Scroll!" demanded Jun

"Even if I knew where it was I wouldn't give it to you"

"Very well" Jun raised his index finger "One week, my army will be here in one week so enjoy the time you have Panda an unstoppable force is coming"

"Then I guess were an immovable object" Jun put his hood back up and left the village, Leaving the warriors to prepare for the upcoming battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations

After Jun left Po explained to others about his dreams, they decided to train for the rest of the day. That night Shifu came back with information about the Black Dragon Scroll, Po told him about what happened and the upcoming battle in one week.

"So, Jun has returned" said Shifu

"You know this guy?" asked Po

"Yes, he was student of Master Oogway like me, he was gifted at kung fu from the start but he believed kung fu was about intimidation, war and spreading fear into hearts of those around him"

"This guy must've had some issues" said Po

"One day the valley was attacked by bandits. Me, Jun and the previous Furious Five went to deal with them, we had defeated them all but that's when Jun went too far"

"What happened?" asked Tigress

"The bandit Leader was defenceless, Jun walked up to him and mercilessly killed right in front of everyone, Oogway was furious and exiled him, Jun swore vengeance on the Valley and was never heard from again, until today" When Shifu had finished everyone was silent then Po spoke "Does every student here turn evil? I mean there was Taotie, Fenghuang, Tai Lung and now Jun"

"Now that you mention it Po it is quite weird" said Crane

"I suppose it is, but that doesn't matter now, what we must focus on is defeating Jun once and for all"

"That reminds me, did you find out anything about this Black Dragon Scroll?" asked Po

"Yes I found out about it's origin, and the secret of the Dragon Scroll"

"What secret?" asked Mantis

"Listen and you'll learn, thousands of years ago there was an all powerful being known as the Ancient Dragon Spirit"

"Ancient Dragon Spirit?" everyone said in unison

"Yes, he watched over and protected the world for many years but he had a darkness in his heart, one day he separated his dark chi from himself but the dark chi manifested its self into and a being of pure darkness: The Black Dragon, The Ancient Dragon Spirit and The Black Dragon fought for an entire year and finally the Ancient Dragon Spirit used a technique to seal the Black Dragon's Chi into a scroll"

"Lemme guess, the Black Dragon Scroll right?" asked Po

"Indeed, without it's chi to keep it whole The Black Dragon faded away in nothingness and The Black Dragon Scroll was hidden away, The Ancient Dragon Spirit also had his chi sealed away due to the side effect of the technique he used"

"And his chi was sealed away in the Dragon Scroll" said Tigress, Shifu nodded

"Po, when you opened the Dragon Scroll the Dragon Spirit's chi was transferred into you"

"Me?"

"well you are the Dragon Warrior after all" said Shang

"Shang is right, and now it's your job to stop Jun" said Shifu

"That means we'll have to train even harder than before" said Tigress

"Indeed" replied Shifu

"Then let's not waist anymore time" said Crane

"You're right, everyone head to the training hall at once"

"Yes Master Shifu!" everyone said in unison

Everyone trained harder they have never trained before, Monkey sparred with Shang, Viper sparred with Mei-Lien and Mantis sparred with Bao but the Masters didn't pull any punches on the cubs they fought them as if they were actual enemies but the cubs had surprisingly high endurance levels.

Crane sparred with Po on the Jade Tortoise, while Tigress practised on the iron wood trees by the palace, even Shifu began training.

They trained all day and only stopped for dinner, but immediately went back to training. Meanwhile in Gongmen city Jun was having a meeting with the Black Dragon Circle.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five refused to hand me the Black Dragon Scroll" said Jun

"Then let's go and take it!" said the largest member

"Calm yourself, I gave them a week" said Jun

"Why?" asked another member

"One our soldiers need their rest and two since I gave them a week they're probably training harder than ever so they can win this battle, so they might actually be a challenge for us"

The members of the circle began mumbling to each other "Sounds good" said the largest member "I'm glad you see things my way" said Jun. Meanwhile back at the palace everyone was going to bed.

"Man I've never been so tired in my entire life" said Mantis

"Same here, it's an effort just keeping my eyes open" replied Monkey

"Man up you two, it's been only one day" said Viper

"Yeah but it feels like we've done a years worth of training" said Bao

"What're you complaining about? You spent the day fighting a bug" said Shang, Mantis jumped on Shang's shoulder "Tomorrow, you're my sparring partner and I will torture you" "Bring it on tiny".

"Shang why are always picking fights?" asked Mei-Lien

"What're you talking about? I don't always pick fights" Shang said in his defence

"Oh yeah? What about the time with those rabbits, and piglets and that fox cub-"

"You stop right there! You know Bao pushed me"

"Bao wasn't even there"

"Oh…"

"Knock it off you two" said Tigress in a motherly tone

"Yes mama" said Shang and Mei-Lien

Everyone then went to bed, the next morning everyone got up earlier than usual and ran to the training hall. Shang sparred with Mantis, Bao sparred with Mei-Lien, Monkey sparred with Crane and finally Viper and Tigress teamed up against Po.

Viper charged Po and tied herself around his legs while Tigress attempted to the strike Po, but he was able to get Viper off his legs then he grabbed her and used her as a pair nun chucks to fight off Tigress, Viper was able to get out of Po's grip and whacked him in the face with her tail.

Tigress then delivered a powerful punch to Po's stomach, sending flying across the room and he crashed into wall. Po felt dazed but saw that Viper was coming at him but he was able to kick her away but Tigress came, she attempted to jump kick him but Po easily dodged, Tigress' foot got stuck in the wall. While she struggled to get her foot out Po brawled with Viper, she wrapped herself around Po's wrists and using his own fists to punch himself in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself" mocked Viper

Po slammed Viper's head against the wall causing her to let go, but Tigress got her foot free and delivered numerous punches and kicks but Po dodged and blocked them all, then he belly punched Tigress away.

"Ugh, lucky shot" said Tigress

"If you say so" replied Po

"Man Po, you were good but I thought you'd be unstoppable since you achieved Inner Peace" said Viper

"Oh I wasn't using My Inner Peace powers"

"You weren't?" Tigress and Viper asked in unison

"I only use it when I have to"

"That's a little insulting Po" said Tigress

"Sorry, but if I used it I could've taken you both down before you could even take a fighting stance and that would've no fun"

"I hate to admit it but he's right" said Tigress

"Yeah I guess" replied Viper, Po then took a fighting stance "Let's go again" said the Dragon Warrior. The warriors trained and trained so they could be ready for battle to come, but will they be strong enough to defeat Jun?.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day off

Chapter 7: A Day Off

Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu and the cubs have been training intensely all week, tomorrow was the big day. The day when Jun and The Black Dragon Circle will come with their army of bandits. That morning the gong rang and everyone including Po got up on time.

"Good morning Master." said the students.

"Good morning students, today I've decided to give you all the day off."

"Are you sure Master? Tomorrow is the battle." said Tigress.

"That's just it, you've all been training too hard this week with barely any rest, if that continues today you'll be too tired for tomorrow." replied Shifu.

"You can't argue with him there Tigress, I mean the other day you collapsed from exhaustion." said Po.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a day off." said Tigress.

With that everyone planned what they were going to do, Monkey, Mantis and Bao decided to hang out, Viper decided to go shopping with Mei-Lien, Crane decided to do some painting, Po was going to spend the day doing a little father-son bonding with Shang. Tigress however didn't know what to do; all she did was spend her time training.

"What should I do today?" Tigress asked herself, just then she heard the floorboards creek outside her room, she snuck over to the door, slid it open and pounced.

"Tigress what're doing?" asked Po.

"Oh, sorry Po." Tigress climbed off him and helped him up "What're doing here?" asked Po "I could ask you the same thing." "I'm waiting for Shang to get ready." Just then Shang came out.

"Ready to go?" asked the young cub.

"Hold on a sec, Tigress if you're not doing anything you're welcome to come and spend the day with me and Shang." Tigress smiled "I'd like that." "Then let's go!" said Shang.

Po, Tigress and Shang went down to the valley; they went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to grab a bite to eat, when they arrived they were greeted by the old goose himself.

"Ah Po good to see you son." Said Mr. Ping.

"Hey dad, we'd like 3 three orders of your secret ingredient soup please."

"I'll get right on it." Mr. Ping went into the kitchen and began making the soup; meanwhile Po, Shang and Tigress sat down and waited for their orders.

"Hey Shang" said Po.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always wearing that medallion?"

"Oh it's a family heirloom, it's been passed down my family for generations, my dad gave it to me when he died he said that this medallion was the key and told me never to let it fall into the wrongs hands."

"What did he mean by _the key_?" asked Tigress.

"I don't know, he died just when I was about to ask him."

"Here's your noodle soup." Said Mr. Ping setting the bowls on the table.

"Thanks dad, here you go." Said Po handing his father some money but Mr. Ping turned him down "It's on the house; you're going to need your strength to defeat that Jun fella tomorrow." "How did you know about the battle?" asked Tigress "Everyone knows, the whole valley is being evacuated tonight." "Really? Shifu never told us." Said Po. "Don't worry son we'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." "Heh don't you worry we've been training hard all week, Jun doesn't stand chance."

Po, Shang and Tigress ate their noodle soups, thanked Mr. Ping and left, while they were walking Bao came running and tried to run past them but Shang grabbed him by the tail.

"Bao what're you running from?" asked Shang, before Bao could speak Monkey and Mantis came charging and they were dripping wet "Bao what did you do?" asked Tigress.

Bao scratched the back of his neck "Well it's a long story-" he was cut off by Mantis who charged into his stomach sending him flying 2 feet away "Mantis!" yelled Tigress "Hey it's him you should be mad at." "What did he do?" asked Po.

"That little punk poured a bucket of water on us." Replied Monkey.

"Worth it." Said Bao, then he got up and ran off again "Oh no you don't!" yelled Mantis running after him, Monkey did the same.

"Your brother is real trouble maker." Said Po.

"He's always been like that." Replied Shang.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice, they turned around and saw Viper and Mei-Lien and they had bought a lot of clothes.

"Oh hey, how are you?" asked Tigress

"We're fine, but did you guys just see Bao running away from Monkey and Mantis who were dripping wet?" asked Mei-Lien.

"Yeah he poured a bucket of water over them or something" replied Shang.

"Well me and Mei-Lien were just about to head back up to the palace to try on our new clothes, we'll see you guys later." Said Viper as her and Mei-Lien made their way to the palace.

Po, Tigress and Shang spent the day doing all sorts of activities but it got late and they decided to head back to the palace, on their way up they ran into Monkey, Mantis and Bao "So did you two get him back?" asked Shang "Oh yeah" replied Mantis "Looks like you goy what you deserved lil bro" Bao whipped Shang in the face with his tail and ran up the steps "Oh you are so dead!" said Shang chasing his brother, Monkey and Mantis went after them both to see what happens leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"Man those kids are a handful." Said Po.

"Only Shang and Bao, Mei-Lien is the mature one." Replied Tigress.

"Yep I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Po chuckled.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll win tomorrow?"

"I know we'll win" said Po putting his paw on Tigress' shoulder.

"Thanks Po."

"For what?"

"For showing me a good time today." What Tigress did next completely shocked Po; Tigress had kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't believe it, the hardcore Master Tigress was actually kissing him on the cheek, when she stopped she made her way up the steps, Po put his hand on his cheek and stood there in awe. Meanwhile in Gongmen city Jun was preparing his army.

"Bandits! Tomorrow is the day we have long waited for! Tomorrow The Black Dragon Scroll and Ultimate power WILL BE OURS!" over 1000 bandits cheered and raised their weapons, Jun turned to the members of the circle "Prepare yourselves my brothers, for tomorrow will be our greatest triumph".

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, the keyboard on my laptop stopped working, we got it fixed but it went all screwy and now it's stopped working again so again sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of Chaos

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Chaos

A storm cloud hung over the Valley of Peace, the villagers have been evacuated so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. The warriors stood in the centre of the town, 10 minutes went by then they saw Jun with The Black Dragon Circle, and their army was right behind them. They entered the town and stopped once they saw the warriors.

"This is your last chance; give me The Black Dragon Scroll or else!" said Jun.

"Never!" replied Po, the warriors got into their fighting stances "So be it." Jun then raised his arm "ATTACK!" he ordered then 1000 bandits charged the warriors.

Po was using his brute strength to beat down any bandit that came at him, Shifu was using his incredible speed to defeat numerous bandits, Tigress attacked the bandits with such power and such grace that when Po wasn't fighting bandits he would stare at her. Viper was using both her speed and stealth to take down as many bandits as she could, Crane mainly focused on the archers using his wings to deflect the arrows either away from him or back at the bandits who fired them, Monkey was using his agility to beat down the bandits, sometimes he would trick the bandits into accidentally attacking each other, Mantis was using his size as an advantage to take down numerous bandits either by using his nerve attack to paralyze them or throwing them around like rag dolls. Finally there were the cubs, Bao was using his speed and strength to defeat as many as he could, Mei-Lien was doing the same but her moves were just as graceful as Tigress'. Shang attacked every bandit in sight, every time they ganged up on him he used The Mongolian Wind Dance to take them all down.

"Wow they're good." Said the largest member of the circle.

After watching his army fail over and over again Jun raised his arm and bandits immediately stopped fighting.

"I underestimated you, but now you will fight me and the circle." Said Jun.

"I'll go first." The largest member stepped forward and removed his cloak, he was a gorilla, the sort Shen had in his army but he was larger and he had scars all over his body. He wore leather studded wristbands as well as a leather studded belt and black silk pants.

"I am number 8 of The Black Dragon Circle, Zhao!" Shang then stepped forward "I got this." He said "You're my opponent? HAH! Don't think I'm going easy on you little man." Said Zhao, Shang took a fighting stance "Enough talk! Let's fight."

Zhao raised both his arms in the air and attempted the crush Shang but he jumped out of the way and delivered a spin kick to Zhao's face, Zhao then attempted to whack Shang away but Shang used the speed of his Mongolian Wind Dance technique to dodge the attack then he used The Mongolian Wind Dance again and delivered thousands of punches and kicks to Zhao.

"Woohoo! Go Shang!" said Po.

"It's not over yet Dragon Warrior." Said a member of the circle.

"Are you kidding? Shang's putting the hurt on that guy."

"Is he now? Why don't you take a closer look?"

Po looked and saw that Shang's attacks had no effect on Zhao, Shang started to get tired and slowed down to his normal speed which is just what Zhao had planned. Zhao punched Shang in the stomach then whacked him into a wall, and then Zhao charged him and grabbed Shang by the neck and began strangling him.

"Shang no!" said Po, he charged Zhao but was stopped by a member of the circle "Do not intervene!" he said "Move!" demanded Po "If you wish to fight so badly, then fight me." The warrior removed his cloak; he was a grizzly bear wearing grey armour and red pants "I am number 7 of The Black Dragon Circle, Ju-Long." Po tried to punch him but Ju-Long grabbed his fist and threw him through a house then he ran after him.

Meanwhile Shang is trying figure out how to get out of Zhao's grip but he couldn't think because the air was getting cut off from his body. Then it came to him, Shang unsheathed his claws and slashed Zhao across his left eye, Zhao dropped Shang and yelled in pain. Shang breathed heavily and rubbed his neck then he charged Zhao and he used The Mongolian Wind Dance to pick up speed before finally delivering a powerful jump kick to Zhao's face. Zhao went flying into a building, he tried to get back up but he then passed out.

"The mighty Zhao is brought down by a child." Said one of the members "Oh I'm never gonna let him live this one down." Said another member.

"Who's next?" asked Monkey.

"I'll go next." One of the members stepped forward and removed his cloak; he was a hawk wearing a black vest with red trims and black pants.

"I'm number 6 of The Black Dragon Circle, Huang."

"I'll fight him." Said Crane.

Huang chuckled and charged Crane, Crane flew up in the air and Huang followed. Huang attempted to kick Crane but he blocked the kick with his wing and Crane kicked him the face then he grabbed Huang's shoulders with his talons then he flew downwards and slammed Huang into the ground.

"Wow Crane you're amazing!" said Viper, this made Crane blush a little bit, but Huang laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Crane

"You're the first one in years to ever damage me; I actually have to start trying now." Huang took a fighting stance as did Crane then Huang delivered a kick.

Meanwhile Po and Ju-Long were locked in combat; they weren't landing any hits on each other which Po found irritating and Ju-Long found impressive because Po is the first person in years to match him blow for blow. Finally Po sent Ju-Long flying using his belly, Ju-Long crashed into a wall then he got up, he wiped the blood off his mouth a smirked.

"I gotta say you're the first person in years to give a challenge." Said Ju-Long.

"Not so bad yourself." Replied Po.

Ju-Long charged Po and delivered numerous punches but Po blocked them all, Po then uppercutted Ju-Long in the jaw causing him to stumble back then Po jumped in the air and body slammed him. Ju-Long groaned and passed out, Po got up and ran back to check on the others. Meanwhile Crane and Huang were locked in aerial combat it was the most intense match Crane had ever been in.

"Not bad Crane, this is the greatest fight I've ever been in." said Huang

"Same to you but this ends now." Replied Crane

"I couldn't agree more."

A flash of lightning appeared between the two warriors and it began to rain hard, Crane and Huang charged each other but Crane flew over Huang, he spread his wings out.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE!" he yelled then he flapped his wings sending a powerful gust of air that sent Huang crashing to the ground knocking him out. Crane flew down to the ground and collapsed, the others ran to his side.

"Crane are you alright?" asked Viper.

"I'm fine, just tired is all."

Jun clapped his hands "I'm impressed, you've beaten 2 members of The Black Dragon Circle." Said Jun "Make that 3." Said a familiar voice.

Po had returned from his battle with Ju-Long, Jun went wide eyed "You defeated Ju-Long?" asked Jun.

"Uh huh." Replied Po.

Another member of The Black Dragon Circle stepped forward and removed his cloak, he was a crocodile, he was wearing leather studded wristbands, a leather studded belt and a red kilt.

"I am number 5, Chi-Yun."

"I'll handle this." Said Monkey.

Chi-Yun took a fighting stance, Monkey then charged him and tried to jump kick him but Chi-Yun dodged and whacked Monkey in the back with his tail. Monkey fell to his knees and put his hands on his back, Chi-Yun then grabbed Monkey by the tail and swung him around and threw him into a wall. Monkey got back up and charged him again, Chi-Yun attempted to whip Monkey with his tail but Monkey jumped and kicked him in the face. Chi-Yun stumbled back and Monkey charged him and delivered numerous hits to the croc before finally punching Chi-Yun in the stomach and then he kicked him away. Chi-Yun got up and grinned, Monkey charged him and tried to punch him but he dodged and he sunk his teeth in Monkey's arm. Monkey yelled with pain, Chi-Yun sunk his teeth in deeper and deeper.

"Monkey!" everyone yelled in unison.

A few seconds past and Monkey didn't know what to do; he was in too much pain to think. Then suddenly someone kicked Chi-Yun in stomach causing him to let go of Monkey's arm, Monkey looked to see who it was that saved him and it was Bao.

"You ok Monkey?" asked Bao.

Monkey looked down at his arm, it was caked in blood although the pain was intense was able to nod, Bao turned to Chi-Yun.

"That was a dirty trick, what kind of warrior are you?" asked Bao.

"The kind that does whatever it takes to win, now move aside kid." Replied Chi-Yun.

"Not gonna happen, I'm your opponent now." Said Bao.

Chi-Yun smirked and charged the young cub, he delivered numerous punches but Bao blocked and dodged them all, Chi-Yun got furious and kept punching but all of them were either blocked or dodged. After a minute Chi-Yun got tired and Bao took the opportunity and attacked Chi-Yun with such power he broke his ribs and then he delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw breaking it, Chi-Yun then passed out. Everyone looked at Bao in shock; Shang crossed his arms and said "That's my brother." Bao helped up Monkey and took him back over to the group.

"I'm next." Said the smallest member of the circle, he removed his cloak, he was a fox like Junjie but he was much younger and slightly taller, he was wearing a purple vest with dark purple trims, and pair of black pants.

"I am number 4 Chao-Xin." Viper then slithered forward "I'm your opponent." She said.

Chao-Xin took a fighting stance, then he charged her but Viper used her tail to trip him over but he rolled on the ground and charged her again. Chao-Xin delivered alot of punches and kicks but Viper dodged them all and whacked him in the face with her tail and then she wrapped herself around his neck and tried to choke him but he was able to get her off and he slammed her into the ground. But she wrapped herself around his arms and put them behind his back, but what Chao-Xin did next was completely shocking, he dislocated his arms to slip out of Viper's grip. Then he popped his arms right back in their sockets.

Chao-Xin then charged Viper and he grabbed her by the tail and he slammed her head onto the ground and into walls. Then he dropped her and was about to step on her head but he was knocked away by Mei-Lien. Chao-Xin got up and charged her but she just moved aside and tripped him over, then she charged him and delivered a few good punches to his back, he tried to leg sweep her but she jumped and spin kicked him in the leg breaking it. Chao-Xin yelled with pain and Mei-Lien punched him in the face knocking him out. Mei-Lien went over and Viper and picked her up "Are you ok?" asked Mei-Lien "Don't worry I'm fine." Viper smiled.

"Alright which of you is going to be my opponent?" asked Tigress.

"Me." Replied one of last three members.

He removed his cloak; he was a rhino wearing black armour and black pants.

"I am number 3, Zhang."

Tigress took a fighting stance as did Zhang then he charged her, Tigress dodged his charge and delivered a few punches to his kidney. But it didn't seem to affect him, she delivered more punches and kicks but it didn't do anything.

"Nice try kitten, but mere punches and kicks won't affect me at all." Said Zhang.

Zhang then punched Tigress in the face, then he punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees then he grabbed her by the neck, lifted her up and delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw sending her flying out of his grip.

"Pathetic." Said Zhang.

Then he charged her but she moved out of the way and he got his horn stuck in the wall of a house, but he was able to pull it out. Then he charged her again and struck her in the chest with his horn. Then he attempted charge her again but his attack was intercepted by Po, he caught Zhang by the horn and threw him up in the air. When he landed he caused a small crater but he wasn't harmed.

"Fight me." Said Po.

Zhang charged the Dragon Warrior but Po didn't move and just when Zhang was about to charge into him Po slid under his legs and Zhang crashed into a house and the building collapsed on top of him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Said Jun.

"Would you like to go next Cheng?" asked Jun.

"Alright." Replied Cheng, he removed his cloak revealing him to be a cheetah wearing red pants.

"I'm number 2, Cheng."

"And you'll be my opponent." Said Shifu.

"The legendary Grandmaster Shifu, my speed versus yours will be a legendary battle."

Cheng charged with such speed even Shifu was impressed, but Shifu was just as fast. Shifu delivered numerous kicks to Cheng but he blocked them all, Cheng delivered numerous punches to Shifu but he dodged them all, Cheng attempted to leg sweep him but Shifu jumped and whacked Cheng in the face with his staff.

Cheng managed to grab the staff and he flung Shifu into a wall, Shifu then got up and charged Cheng and he delivered a powerful kick to his stomach but Cheng whacked Shifu in the ribs with the staff. Both warriors stumbled back and Cheng dropped the staff, Shifu grabbed the staff and attacked Cheng with it but he blocked every attack. The warriors were so fast that the others could barely keep up with them. Cheng roundhouse kicked Shifu in the jaw and Shifu hit Cheng in the leg with his staff. Cheng dropped to one knee and held his leg and Shifu was able to paralyze him with a nerve attack. Everyone turned to Jun.

"It's over Jun, you've lost." Said Shifu.

"Lost? Why Shifu I've only just begun." Jun ran past everyone and he grabbed Shang's medallion and then he ran up the steps to the Jade Palace.

"My medallion!"

"After him!" said Tigress.

They chased Jun up the steps and into the Sacred Hall of Warriors; Jun was standing in the moon pool below the Dragon statue.

"What're doing Jun?" asked Shifu.

Jun raised Shang's medallion to the statue above and the medallion began to glow and statue breathed black fire right in front of Jun. When the flame died out there was a scroll floating in front of Jun, it looked like the Dragon Scroll but black.

"The Black Dragon Scroll!" said Po.

"Correct, you see this medallion is the key to releasing The Black Dragon Scroll from the Dragon statue." Said Po.

"That's what my father meant when he said the medallion was _the key._" Said Shang.

Jun stared at the scroll; he was mesmerized by its beauty "Finally after years of searching The Black Dragon Scroll is mine!" Jun grabbed the scroll and opened then suddenly purple mist came out of it and went into Jun's mouth. Jun dropped scroll into pool and he was surrounded a purple aura, then he opened his and his irises were glowing purple.

"This power is amazing." He said.

Just then The Black Dragon Circle came running into hall "Master did you get the scroll?" asked Zhao "I did and with this power I no longer have any need of your services."

"What're saying?" asked Chao-Xin "This!" Jun put his arm forward and released a blast of pure dark chi. Po and others jumped out of the way but the circle was consumed by the attack and they had all been disintegrated.

"How could you do that to your own men?" asked Po.

"Silence! I have the power of darkness itself I don't need anyone else." Replied Jun.

"Everyone we must retreat!" said Shifu.

"What?" asked Po.

"No arguments lets go!" ordered Shifu.

"Not so fast." Said Jun, he put his hands above his head and ball of purple chi appeared between his hands but before he could fire a burst of smoke filled the room. Someone had thrown a smoke bomb; a hooded figure appeared "We must go now!" said the hooded man. His voice sounded familiar but they couldn't remember where from, they retreated out of the valley as fast as they could, Jun didn't follow he already had what he needed. After an hour of running they reached a cliff, everyone looked at the hooded man and they noticed he was missing an arm.

"Who are you?" asked Shifu.

The hooded man removed his hood revealing the burnt face of a snow leopard, but it wasn't just any snow leopard it was…

"Tai Lung." said Shifu.

**A/N: Whoa! What a cliffhanger right? Bet you weren't expecting that haha. **


	9. Chapter 9: Old friends

Chapter 9: Old friends

Everyone stood in horror, Tai Lung, the rouge Kung Fu master who was defeated by Po years ago was standing right in front of them.

"What's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost." Said the snow leopard

Immediately Tigress pounced on Tai Lung and pinned him to the ground but Tai Lung put his feet to her stomach and launched into air and crashed to the ground. Viper charged him and tried to whack him in the face with her tail but Tai Lung grabbed her tail, swung her around and flung her into a nearby rock, Crane was still weak from his battle with Huang but he managed to fly into air and charge Tai Lung but the snow leopard jumped in air and delivered a spin kick to Crane's face causing him to crash into a nearby tree. Mantis jumped at the snow leopard and attempted to paralyse him but Tai Lung forced him palm into the bug and sent him flying away. Finally Shifu delivered a jump kick to Tai Lung's face with such speed that he didn't have time to react. Tai Lung was sent flying and crashed into the ground and Shifu pinned him to the ground by putting his staff to his adoptive son's throat.

"How're still alive?" asked Shifu

"We don't see each other for years and that's first thing you say to me? Thanks a lot father!" said Tai Lung, Shifu then pressed the staff deeper into Tai Lung's throat causing him to choke "I am no longer your father, and you are no longer my son! Now to finish what I started years ago."

"Stop!" said a familiar voice, everyone turned and saw The Soothsayer "Let him go Grandmaster Shifu!" she demanded "Are you insane? This is Tai Lung he laid waste to The Valley of Peace when Oogway told him he wasn't the Dragon Warrior, he escaped from Chor Gom Prison and came to take the Dragon Scroll by force." "And he saved you from Jun." replied The Soothsayer.

Shifu realised she was right, he hesitated for a second but he let Tai Lung go. Tai Lung coughed violently and when he stopped he rubbed his throat then got to his feet.

"There better a good explanation for this Soothsayer." Said Shifu

"Don't worry, all will be revealed once we get inside."

"Inside where?" asked Po

The Soothsayer led the warriors through the forest and they arrived at a cave, they went inside and after 5 minutes of walking they arrived at a temple.

"What is this place?" asked Mei-Lien

"The Hidden Temple." Replied Tai Lung "It was built 30 years ago by The Kung Fu Council in case they were ever forced into hiding."

"Hey! It's good to see you guys again." Said another familiar voice, it was Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc was standing next to him.

"Master Ox! Master Croc! You're alright!" said Po

"Yeah, thanks to Tai Lung over there." Said Croc

"What?" everyone expect Tai Lung and The Soothsayer said in unison

"Yeah we had a hard time believing it to, we were in Gongmen jail and we were too injured to escape, then Tai Lung came to our rescue, he took down the guards, busted us out, brought us, nursed us back to health and then we formed The Resistance." Said Ox

"So it's just the 4 of you?" asked Shang

"No, we recruited other masters and they're currently freeing other cities from Jun's reign." Replied Croc

"What do you mean other cities?" asked Crane

"It wasn't just Gongmen city and The Valley of Peace he took over, he has taken over half of China." Replied Ox

"Luckily for you Jun warned you he was coming, but as for us and the other cities he came without warning so he defeated us easily." Said Croc

"So what do we do?" asked Po

"Today you rest, Master Monkey you go with The Soothsayer and she'll clean your wound and bandage it up." Said Tai Lung

With that Monkey went with The Soothsayer and the others relaxed for the day, later that night Po was cooking up some noodle soup.

"So Tai Lung, how did you survive your battle with Po?" asked Shifu

"Alright, when the Dragon Warrior used The Wuxi Finger Hold on me I awoke here in this very temple, and discovered to my horror that my right arm was gone and my face was badly burnt, I wondered the temple for hours and then _He _spoke to me."

"Who?" asked Bao

Before Tai Lung could speak he was interrupted by Po "Order up!" he said placing the bowls of noodle soup on the table, everyone grabbed a bowl and dug in right away.

"Wow! This is amazing!" said Croc

"Yeah he's right." Said Ox

"You're truly a gifted chef panda." Said the Soothsayer

"I agree." Said Tai Lung

"Gee thanks." Replied Po

After everyone ate they were shown to their rooms, everyone had pleasant dreams that night…well except for one person.

**(Tigress Dreamscape) **

"_Po get away from him!" I ordered but he didn't listen to me, then a gorilla grabbed me from behind._

_Po chucked something in the air and whacked it towards Shen with a wok and it pinned the peacock by his neck. _

"_No more running Shen!" he said _

"_It appears so." _

"_Now, answers" Po demanded _

"_Oh you want to so badly, you think knowing will heal you? Fill some crater in your soul? Well here is your answer. Your parents didn't love you." Po's face fell. _

"_But here, let me heal you." Shen revealed his biggest canon, I ran to Po as fast as I could but it was too late Shen had fired his cannon. _

"_NOOOO!" I yelled, Po flew past and was blown out of the factory. _

**(Reality) **

"NOOO!" Tigress woke up in a cold sweat, she was hyperventilating but her breathing slowed when she realised Po was still alive. She then heard someone knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me." Said Po

"Come in." she said and Po entered her room.

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"I'm alright, just a nightmare." She said

"About what?"

"The night we were at Shen's factory and he blasted you with that cannon."

"Oh yeah." Po said as he remembered that night

"When I thought you died my whole world just collapsed around me, I felt like I failed you." Po walked over to her, sat down on her bed and put his paw on her shoulder.

"You didn't fail me Tigress, It wasn't all that bad anyway I learned where I came from and I achieved Inner Peace." Po then got up and began to walk away but he was stopped by Tigress.

"Po wait."

"What is it?"

"Would you uh….mind….sleeping with me tonight?" **(A/N: Not the type of sleeping your thinking of so don't get the wrong idea) **Po blushed deeply "Errr….sure, I'll just get another blanket and pillow and I'll sleep on the floor." "No I mean in my bed….with me." They both blushed deeply "O-Okay." Tigress moved to make some room for Po; he climbed into her bed facing Tigress. They both stared into each others eyes, Tigress moved in closer and snuggled up with the panda, rubbing her head into his chest then she feel asleep right away. Po then heard her purring which he found really cute, then he wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.


End file.
